naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Practice
This page is where you can buy practice clones to help you level up. Every player gets 1 free clone per character. Once they've used that clone, they must pay for all other clones. A player may only buy up to 5 clones per month, and only 2 clones per week. A character may only battle clones that are in it's own rank, or one rank below it. They may not battle any other clones. Available Clones UNDER REWORK * BATTLE LOCATION (Bot Battles Only) * Eddie Bot * Murei Uchiha * Genga Battle Stats Eddie Bot * Health: Infinite * Speed: 390 * Strength: 390 * Chakra: 500/500 * Jutsu Gauge: 0/5 * S-Rank Technique(s): N/A * Hiden Technique: N/A * Equipment: N/A Murei Uchiha * Health: 920,000/920,000 * Speed: 655 * Strength: 820 943 * Chakra: 950/1,000 * Jutsu Gauge: 1/5 * S-Rank Technique(s): N/A * Hiden Technique: N/A * Equipment: Items Every Turn Allied Shinobi Forces Uniform * Effects ** Random ** + 30% Ninjutsu Uniform ** +15% Strength Uniform Genga Karakuri * Health: 920,000/920,000 * Speed: 685 * Strength: 515 * Chakra: 945/1,000 * Jutsu Gauge: 2/5 * S-Rank Technique(s): N/A * Hiden Technique: N/A * Equipment: Items Every Turn Akatsuki Robes * Effects ** Random ** +30% Taijutsu Robes ** +15% Speed Robes BATTLE TESTING Murei + Genga VS Eddie Bot Battle Turn Order: Genga, Murei *Genga lazily yawns and looks over to Murei. "Hey." he says with half open eyes as the Eddie Bot gets into a defensive stance having felt something for a brief moment before it simply goes flying into the distance from a rapid ascension of punches it seems impacting its chest. (10 punches)Hit: 30,900 Damage *Murei nods. "Not bad." He then quickly does a series of hand-signs before releasing a barrage of giant fire balls at the clone. (10 Nature Release)Hit: 98,400 Damage *Genga nods making several hand signals before thrusting his palm forth sending out a giant hand of wind to clash against the Eddie Bot who then has a Paper Bomb strapped to them. (9 Nature Release, 1 Paper Bomb)Nature Release Hit, Paper Bomb HitDamage *Murei follows up by quickly shifting behind the clone, throwing a chain filled with Kunai at its back from point-blank. Kunai: 7 HitDamage *Genga regens Stamina. *Murei launches himself into the air, before shouting, "Great Fire Style Annihilation!" which he then spews flames from his mouth and hands into a large wall of flames under the Clone. He then lands and quickly shoots another barrage of fireballs at the clone.Technique and 9 Nature ReleaseHit, 8 Release HitDamage + 113,160 Damage358,340 Damage *Genga nods and sits down bored out of his skull before the Eddie Bot is blasted backwards with blasts until Genga finally rushes forward holding his palm an inch away from its chest. The attack happens in an instant leaving a huge cylindrical shaped hole as a pressure wound on the bot sending it into the wall. "That's my signature technique. One-Ten Thousand Punch." (9 PunchesHit, 1 S-RankHit)Damage + 66,950 DamageDamage *Murei looks at Genga. "I'll just finish this up here." Murei then leaps above the clones head, doing a set of hand signs before releasing another Grand Fire Annihilation. As he lands behind the clone, he crouches, and does the following hand sings; Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Board, Ox, Tiger, Dog. Once the seals are finished, he slams his palms to floor and yells, "Fire Style: Volcanic Field of Dismay!" and columns of flame erupt from the ground near him and then crash down on top of the clone. While the columns are crashing down, he fires off one last barrage of fire balls. Hiden, 1 S-Rank, 8 Nature ReleaseHit: 514,878 Damage Category:Shop Category:Training